


Free

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Finn only becomeshimselfwhen he's free.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #020 Discover.
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Finn Centric Recommendations, The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Free

He had travelled the stars before; he’d visited other planets before; he’d even met ace pilots and engineers before… but then he hadn’t been _Finn._

  
  


The world beyond following orders and quashing doubts was a breath of fresh air. Some of the questions raised by freedom were hard and terrible: _Am I willing_ _to die for these people? Why?_ Finn was discovering new things about himself every day. _Yes,_ _I am_ _._ _Because it’s_ _**right**_ _._

  
  


He  was still learning how to be Finn. But even when he thought he might be taking his last breaths, he didn’t  have a single regret.


End file.
